


Bright Beauty

by Robyn_Runestone



Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Fic that I will probably never finish, Invitation, Takes place at any time you want, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn_Runestone/pseuds/Robyn_Runestone
Summary: Flashwing sends a letter to Bash asking him if he wants to explore an island with her. Bash accepts, but he’s confused about what the crystal dragon means when she says ‘hang out’. Dino-Rang convinces Bash that she is inviting him on a date.
Relationships: Bash & Dino Rang, Bash/Flashwing (Skylanders)





	Bright Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my folder a while ago. It’s pretty old and I’ll probably never finish it. I think it’s pretty well written however, so I decided to post it anyway.

Dear Bash,  
I have some great news! The mission I was supposed to be sent on next Wednesday has been cancelled! Something to do with a chompie and a loose screw causing the armoury to fall apart... whatever.  
Anyway, I was wondering if you were also free next Wednesday. I found this cool island floating by and I thought we could go there and hang out.   
Please reply at your earliest convenience!  
Flashwing.

Bash’s eyes skimmed over the letter for the sixth time that afternoon. The paper was tightly gripped in his ginormous claws and was slightly crumpled. He continued to make sure that the message written on it was indeed real. 

His large mouth split into a toothy grin and his cheeks burned red-hot underneath his earthy scales. Were his eyes deceiving him? Was it a dream come true?

Flashwing, of all dragons, took the time out of her day to write him this letter. Flashwing, of all dragons, was asking him out on a...  
But was she though?

The way the letter was written seemed like she was inviting him to just a casual walk. They have been friends for quite a while, so it wasn’t unusual for them to do stuff together like normal friends should. The letter even said she just wanted to hang out with him. There was no indication of anything more than that. 

Bash let out long, rough sigh. He sat down on his haunches and put the letter down onto the coffee table. He obviously wasn’t going to turn down the invitation, but why was he feeling so gloomy? 

He would never pass up the opportunity to do something with the other dragon. Sure, she didn’t make a good first impression after blasting him off the edge of an island, but they became fast friends after the little mishap was over and done with. 

He actually had the biggest crush on her. When he first saw her open up her glittering wings, he was stunned speechless with her beauty. Earlier, he had always wanted his own wings that he could fly with. After seeing Flashwing though, all thoughts of those wings were thrown out the window and into the void. She was worth more than a thousand pairs of wings. 

Some skylanders that lived at the academy didn’t like Flashwing that much. They believed she was self-centred and vain. It was true, but she was much more than that. 

Once you managed to drag her away from her mirror, she would do anything to help her friends. She was vain, but she wasn’t mean. In fact, she was very kindhearted.

He wanted to accept the invitation from her, but a nagging feeling at the back of his skull made him sit a think for a while. What in Skylands was Flashwing insinuating when she said ‘hang out’?

“Hey Bash, you’ve been sitting down here for half an hour now. What’s up?”

The earth dragon’s head whipped around in surprise. Dino rang, his roommate, was walking down the stairs towards him. Bash flashed a less than convincing smile at the dinosaur.

“Oh, I was?”, he said as he tried his best to not sound nervous, “I must have been daydreaming”

Dino Rang raised his eyebrow at his friend. His gaze then fell onto the letter sitting on the coffee table.

“What’s that you got there?” He asked, gesturing towards the letter. Bash’s eyes widened at the question. It was all the signs that Dino Rang needed. Something was definitely up. Bash lifted up his claws to try and hide the piece of paper.

Too late.

A boomerang wizzed over the table before he could do anything. It then spun back towards Rang, taking the letter with it. Bash sprung to his feet, but the dinosaur was already reading it.

The dragon helplessly watched as his roommate read every single word on the paper. He didn’t even try to take it back. Not even Eye Brawl himself could tear it out of his grasp, even if it was covered in butter.

Rang finished reading. He lowered the paper away from his face and looked at his friend, his eyes shining with excitement.

“You mean to tell me that Flashwing asked you out on a freaking date? That’s awesome!”, he cried. He sauntered across the room and gave the dragon a congratulatory slap on the back. 

Bash groaned and eyed Dino Rang accusingly.

“It’s not a date, and I never meant to tell you about the letter because it’s none of your business” he growled. Dino Rang stood there, unfazed by the dragon’s tone of voice. 

“You should be proud buddy! You’ve been waiting for this moment for how long?” He grinned.

“Can you give my letter back please?” 

“Come on Bash, friends shouldn’t keep secrets. When were you gonna tell me?”

“Friends are also entitled to their own privacy...” Bash mumble, still frowning at his friend.

“What was that?” Dino asked, his grin stretching wider across his face.

“Never mind!” Bash barked at him, snatching his letter from Rang’s claws, “I don’t even know if it’s supposed to be a date!”

The earth dinosaur gave the dragon a look of disbelief, before he burst into fit of laughter.

“What? What’s so funny?”, the dragon growled. 

“You’re kidding right?”, Dino Rang chuckled, “It’s totally a date!”

“We don’t know that yet!”

“Bash”, Dino Rang calmed down and placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “Just think for a second. In the past, Flashwing would spend her free time staring at herself in the mirror and making herself look beautiful. 

“Today, she finds out she has a full day to herself. She could be spending it buying crystal-cleaning products. Instead, she immediately lets you know about her mission getting cancelled and asks you to visit an island with her. When was the last time she did that with anyone else?”

Bash tried to think of a snarky reply, but he couldn’t think of one for the life of him. The dinosaur had a point. Flashwing did decide to spend the day with him when she could be doing something else. It made sense, but a speck of doubt appeared in his mind.

“But, what if she’s doing so because she’s my friend? Friends like exploring islands too, don’t they?” The dragon mumbled. Dino Range smiled.

“That may be so, but you shouldn’t doubt yourself,” he said, “besides, this could be your opportunity to impress her!”

The dinosaur squeezed his friend’s shoulder.

“Now go write her an acceptance letter!”

***

It seemed like Bash received the letter only yesterday. He didn’t think Wednesday would come around so fast and he was pretty nervous. 

He met up with Flashwing earlier in the week to try and get some information on what they were doing on Wednesday. He didn’t get that much information, only that Flashwing was as radiant as ever. He was also told to meet her at the training grounds near the woods so she could take her to the island. That was all he got before they both had to run off to embark on their assigned missions.

Once it was finally the day he was waiting for, Bash walked across the training grounds towards the meeting point. Skylanders of all shapes and sizes were sparring, fixing equipment, or just sitting around and talking. Bash’s eyes attracted to one of those Skylanders like a magnet. 

Flashwing.

She was sitting on a smooth stone under a tree and patiently waiting for Bash. She looked up at the wingless dragon and smiled excitedly at him. 

Bash’s heart pounded in his chest, so fast and so intense he felt like it would pop right out. He walked closer to her with shaky steps, his eyes drinking in her beauty.

This is it, he thought.

I’m about to spend the day with the one I love the most!

Flashwing stood up from her sitting position and walked over to the bigger dragon.

“Hey there Bash!” She called to him, grinning from ear to ear.

“Hi Flashwing,” The brown dragon said with a wonky smile, “your, uh, head looks very shiny today. Did you polish it?”

Real smooth, Bash. Real smooth...

Luckily, the crystal dragon was flattered by the compliment.

“As a matter of fact, I did!” She answered enthusiastically, “The polish repels dirt and keeps me looking smooth and bright! I’ll need it for where we’re going.”

“Where are we going?” Bash asked, still mentally kicking himself for that head polish comment. The other dragon grinned and grabbed Bash’s front paw with her own.

“It’s a surprise! Come on!” She then ran off into the trees, dragging a startled and blushing dragon with her.

**Author's Note:**

> You can decide how this ends.
> 
> I think I was planning on writing about how the date goes, but I most likely lost motivation and left this in my phone to collect dust.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this either way!


End file.
